


Playing Doctor

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you talk about birds and bees to LJ?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Jeux de mains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/622210) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune)



> Written for pbhiatus_fic ~~Dirty~~ Double Drabbles Challenge.

“He’s not even eleven and he was playing doctor, Michael!”

“Take it easy. I was playing doctor with Vee when I was younger than that.”

“You were playing doctor with Vee?”

“Sure.”

“Naked?”

“...”

“Michael?!”

“Not naked. Not completely. We kept our pants on.”

“Michael?”

“At least our underwear.”

“...”

“Vee had her bra on. Most of the time.”

“Michael...”

“It’s not like there was so much to put in it back then, you know.”

“If you keep that up, I’m going to hurt you.”

“We were kids, Linc! Kids do this kind of thing. Don’t blow a gasket.”

“You were playing doctor naked with my girlfriend and I should keep cool?”

“You realize it was fifteen years ago, right?”

“I was sure you had a thing for Veronica.”

“And Veronica had a thing for you.”

“...”

“OK, did you talk about birds and bees to LJ?”

“I think he’s past the point of birds and bees. And don’t smirk like the smartass you are.”

“Did you talk to him about how babies are made?”

“I think he’s past this point too.”

“Did you talk to him about how babies are _not_ made, then?”

“I’m really going to hurt you...”

-=-


End file.
